User blog:NekomuraChan/My Problems with "Sorcerer in Love 2"
When I read the comments to the episode's wiki and well... people like this. I really don't get it. Why?! If it's because Randy and Theresa hold hands, then find another one. That's like saying I like this specific tree because the leaves are a dark green color than a light green color. What I'm saying is that I really really hate this episode. This episode is just so bad. I may even call the show 's most pretentious episode to date. And the show (including the writers) can get really pompous at times if you paid attention. ( looking at you season finale) So why the title? If post this alone, you guys are going to ask me why I hate it. 1. Well let's start with the first thing that comes to mind about the problems with this episode: The execution for this moral is horrendous. Now tell me does this sound like a good moral: A badge you won from a video game automatically makes you competent enough to lead an entire school to safety while being chased by things that can kill you. If there's someone that is competent, do not let them take your glory, just do the some of work and they'll praise you for it. ...let's talk about this. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life. Maybe not the most ludicrous but it's up there. Okay do I have to explain why this moral is so bad; I really hope I don't, but here's what I can explain. All what the moral said can be implied. I know what McGarry was trying to say (You can be a hero) but the implications are terrible thus making it one of the worst morals of the show. 2. What I'm doing is wrong, I know it's wrong but I'm gonna do it anyway Did I mention how pretentious this episode is. Here's one of the reasons. This is also one of the reasons this episode enraged me. Pointing out your flaws does not make them go away. Heck, it also seemed like he was trying to say that Howard's in the right, or "What I'm doing is wrong, I know it's wrong but I'm gonna do it anyway because it for the greater good" WHAT GREATER GOOD!? 'Howard is highly incompetent to save these kids; the only person competent is Randy, Howard doesn't let him save the day because he'll "steal his cheese" even though Howard was stealing Randy 's through out the episode. And he's supposed to be in the right. That's actually a problem in the series: The moral is taught hypocritically or just straight up wrong. This is just so contrived, and horribly pieced together. Actually, speaking of contrived. '''''3. This. Is. So. Contrived. Contrivance is when something happens to only serve the plot. Alone is not a problem. You can call every episode of any show contrived. It only depends on how well a writer can make it seem natural. You know how Theresa holds Randy 's hand in this episode. Yeah, that's very contrived, and that's not a natural occurrence. Like why are holding his hand out of all the hands you can hold? (That's never explained) The main contrivance is when Howard gets the praise for barely lifting a finger. In the scene where they go to the bathroom, everyone praises Howard for leading them in the bathroom and not the fact that Randy bought them time to escape from being mauled. I know Randy had that idea but what's more heroic leading you to the bathroom or giving you time to escape from death. 4. Almost every single character is awful If you guys make any, and I mean any, excuse to defend the characterization/actions of the characters, I will go off on you. But for the best results, let's say one thing: Just because you have an explanation for someone's actions doesn't mean it also excuses it. Lets say it like this, Does you explanation fixed what you've done wrong? No. Or just simply, your words don't always fix your actions. Let start with my main problem here last. Randy- He behaves somewhat out of character but it looks to improve a little bit. But the end took the cake and made him look like a complete moron of what just happened prior. Theresa- she can be replaced by someone and nothing will change. Moving on. Bucky- This is the episode where I started to hate Bucky. He's is just so annoying. He does almost nothing to the plot and he's a moron. Sorceress- let's list all the problems with her plan. Which makes her look like an idiot. 1. Why not at the school, that's where the sorcerer is and could cause a mass chaos and she'll be able to conquer the world efficiently. 2. You want to put the ninjas in the Land of Shadows. As Bubsy said, "What could possibly go wrong?" 3. Could you just find a way to track down the ninja, or make some connections on who he is, instead of doing this. Howard- One day I'll write a journal about him, but not now this is only the tip of the iceberg of my problems with him. He is the biggest...um donkey in this episode. I cannot stress enough on how Howard is plain awful. Let's be brief for now. He's an incompetent hypocritical...butt...hole. He's doing ( what can be implied) everything in pride just to boost his ego and put down people who go against him. He thinks what he does is okay as long as he's doing it. If other people do it then they are wrong. He also thinks that a badge makes him competent enough to save people's lives. Oh did I mention that the episode puts him in the right?! (If you've haven't seen my other blog, then you can Infere that this is least favorite episode.) 5. fan service... You know... with all the call backs that makes me think this is part of the reason why people like this episode. Maybe McGary just put them in there for the people who don't like it. Remember how I said at the beginning that having a detail for a reason to like something is mundane. That applies here. I don't like the references because they remind me of parts I hate in those episodes. There's no wrong with doing fan service, it only is when you make it your highlights. To sum this up: I hate "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress' Revenge" because: ''- the execution for the moral is bad; especially the implications'' ''- They point out there problems and continue to do them.'' ''- It is so contrived it feels unnatural'' ''- The characters are put in roles that don't support them or they are horribly characterized'' ''-It feels like it's catering to the fans.'' I don't have a problem with people liking it, it's just that I don't know/understand why people like it. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts